


I'm Pregnant

by Elvhenan



Series: Adoribull Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#27. "I'm pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant

"I'm pregnant," Dorian says, as if commenting on the weather as he stares out the window of his room, stroking his mustache.

The casual tone delays Bull's reaction for a full three seconds, and then his head comes up sharply as he stands and gapes. His horns connect with a low ceiling beam, and from there he half stumbles to sprawl inelegantly on Dorian's bed. "Say again?" Bull asks, wincing as he rubs his head.

Dorian turns then, and Bull glares at the 'Vint suspiciously. "I said," Dorian enunciates clearly, "I'm pregnant. And yes, I'm serious, and yes, it's yours."


End file.
